


A love letter to the rain

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: (i am), M/M, and mako comes to take care of him of course to make sure he doesnt catch a cold, just a pretty little drabble about how in love with the rain haru is, this can be seen as either romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: There are different types of rain. The light drizzly rain that seems to linger in the air and dampen your skin without really getting you wet – the kind that you figure you can make do without an umbrella, and regret it soon after.





	A love letter to the rain

There are different types of rain. The light drizzly rain that seems to linger in the air and dampen your skin without really getting you wet – the kind that you figure you can make do without an umbrella, and regret it soon after.

There’s soft rain that falls in small droplets and drizzles down window panes, the type that runs down your face like tears and has been looming in the air for hours.

Then there’s large droplet rain and you can almost feel every drop as it hits your skin with a defined splash and it feels like the entire world is wet and you feel alive.

There’s the kind where it feels as though the sky has opened above you and your hair drips still even under shelter. It’s the kind in which you have to put your windscreen wipers on full and it still hits you even with your hood and umbrella up.

The sky comes alive sometimes. Dark clouds and lashing rain that bites and nips at you like an animal but you find yourself overcome with the urge to rush out and run through it anyway and the sky lights up for only a moment and shouts and cries and somehow it’s the highlight of your day and if you end up with a cold for the next week then it was so inexplicably worth it.

Haru likes to sit out in the rain. He likes to open his back doors and sit on his decking as the water pelts (or drizzles) onto him. He isn’t quite sure when Makoto started coming over every time it rains, but he does.

Haru hears him in the house a few minutes before he looks up as he comes out and sits down next to him. He drapes a blanket over Haru’s shoulders and puts an umbrella over the two, handing him a cup of warm hot chocolate.

Haru stopped complaining a long time ago and Makoto isn’t the type to give up easily. So they sit in each other’s easily silent company as they wait for the rain to ease.

**Author's Note:**

> i just,, i really love the rain and haru does too
> 
> this is actually a scene from my upcoming fic whites in waves so stay tuned for that! im excited to finally be working on it again after all this time and im hoping to get it posted soon
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
